Leaf the Hedgehog
Leaf (Formely Know as Fire) is a hedgehog also from hell who has the mission to kill max because he has betrayed the devil and hell. But he also betrayed them because he liked not only the surface but also the nature. Apparence He is a green hedgehog with tail and green ears and light green eyes, green coat, green overcoat, green pants, white gloves, green sneakers and green wings. Backstory He was also born in hell, but unlike the others who have red skin, he was born with green skin and was always joked about it, but he was able to defend himself against the insults. The devil called several of his soldiers on a mission to kill max for betrayal and decided that fire would do this mission because he was interested in him. During his mission, he saw people setting fire on trees and shooing them away, saving the trees and animals living in them. After he found Max, he tried to fight him but was defeated, max would kill him but saw that he was not evil and was just following orders. The two became friends and fire changed his name to leaf, now decided to defend nature. Personality Unlike other demons, he does not have an evil mind and does not like to hurt others, wanting to solve problems with words, being targeted by others who call him a coward. He hates when someone hurts nature and animals, but does not kill or hurt those who do it and threatens them to never harm nature again. Relationships Max The two are opposites: max is violent and leaf is Pacifist, one usually hurts others and the other doesn't like to hurt others, only if it is necessary. The two of them are usually together when the demons go after them to kill them. Rogue He feels ashamed when close to her because of her seductive personality. But she worries about him being a pacifist and protecting him when he doesn't want to fight. Chaos Chaos is usually more friendly to leaf because he doesn't like to hurt others, also because he never hurts a chao. Leaf helps him control his anger against anyone who hurts a chao. Abilities Fly: Thanks to his wings, he has the ability to fly and in case they are damaged, he can regenerate them. Grass Power: He has the ability to control plants and anything of the nature in his favor as defends himself or heals others. Regeneration: He manages to regenerate any part of his body that was cutted or injured, but this ability can make him tired for being used for a long time. Purification: He possesses the ability to purify those with an evil mind when he shot a green ray on the being, which destroys any evil part within it and purifies him. Forms Super Leaf Using emeralds chaos, he becomes super leaf and thanks to the transformation, his regeneration ability becomes more powerful. Nature leaf When he absorbs some of nature, he becomes a form that doesn't change anything, but he gains a green aura around the body. This form makes him more powerful and his abilities stronger. Trivia He can understand what animals speaks and can communicate with them. Unlike max, when water falls on him, nothing happens, just makes him stronger. He likes to play with poison ivy and swamp thing in injustice 2 by the fact of the two protect the nature. Gallery Category:Hedgehogs Category:Spiritual Characters